bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jozea Flores
|Currently1 = Evicted}} was a HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 18'' and was a potential HouseGuest for Big Brother: Over The Top. Jozea was a member of Team Big Sister. He had an overall disdain for the veteran players and wanted to get rid of them right away. However, his mistake of telling his plan to veteran player Da'Vonne as well as Victor telling Jozea's plan to Head of Household Nicole led to him being blindsided in the first week by a 7 to 4 vote. He defeated Glenn Garcia in the first round of the Battle Back Competition but lost to Victor in round two which resulted in his permanent elimination, placing 15th. Jozea and Jason Roy from ''Big Brother 17'' were announced to be part of a viewer poll to determine which of them would be the final HouseGuest on Big Brother: Over The Top. However, Jason got more votes than Jozea, so Jozea did not enter the house. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 25 Hometown: Bridgeton, NJ Current city: Los Angeles, CA Occupation: Make-up artist Three adjectives that describe you: Funny, outgoing, creative strategist, and a visual genius. Favorite activities: Gym, hiking, and yoga. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? Nothing will really be difficult about living in the Big Brother house. I've had roommates before and I'm accustomed to living with roommates; the only thing that’ll be difficult is sharing the bathroom because I like to take a shower every morning and not wait. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? I loved Frankie Grande [[Big Brother 16 (US)|Season 16]] because, to me, he had drive, nerve, talent, and was a very strong, competitive player. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? My only strategy to win the game is to use my mind to get into other people’s heads. I’ll use my love and caring for the other Houseguests to maneuver my way through this competition. My life's motto is... If you can trust the ground you live on and take all the risks in the world there is to take, you should have no problem achieving your goals. What would you take into the house, and why? I’d take my body to win the physical challenges, my mind to be smart to win the show, and my clothes to have something to wear.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215234/ Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother MTV * Jozea competed on The Challenge spin-off, ''The Challenge: Champs vs Stars'' as a Star, and he was placed on the Red Team. Eventually he became partnered up with fellow Star, Selita Ebanks, and they ended up getting eliminated in Episode 8. Jozea's Challenge Wiki Page * Jozea competed on ''The Challenge: Final Reckoning'' alongside Natalie, Paulie, Da'Vonne, and Big Brother 18 (UK) contestant Kayleigh Morris. He was partnered up with Da'Vonne as his Vendetta, and they ended up getting eliminated in Episode 1, but were sent to the Redemption House. They returned in Episode 4 after beating Natalie & Paulie in a Redemption challenge. They got eliminated and returned to the Redemption House once again in Episode 9. However, in Episode 10, they once again beat Natalie & Paulie in Redemption and got back into the main game. For the third time, they got eliminated and sent to the Redemption House in Episode 13. Their game came to an end when they were permanently eliminated in Episode 15. * Jozea appeared on the 2nd season of MTV's ''Ex on the Beach US'' alongside Corey, Morgan, Monte, along with Jay Starrett from ''Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X'' and Celebrity Big Brother (UK)'s Farrah Abraham and Chad Johnson. Jozea's Ex on the Beach Wiki Page His only ex is Rob Tini, and they rekindled their romance during the show, only to break up again soon after filming was over. Jozea Champs vs. Stars.png|Jozea's Cast Photo for The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars (2018)|link=https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The_Challenge:_Champs_vs._Stars_(2018) Jozea Challenge 32.png|Jozea's Cast Photo for The Challenge: Final Reckoning|link=https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The_Challenge:_Final_Reckoning Trivia * Jozea is the only member of Big Sister that did not make it to the Jury phase. * Jozea is the third person to never be a Have throughout his or her weeks in the house. The first two are Cassi Colvin, Joey Van Pelt. They would be followed by Megan Lowder and Jillian Parker. ** He is the only male to accomplish this. * Jozea is the second contestant to not have a backyard interview (in this case, with Jeff Schroeder) after the finale since that trend started. The reason being, he was sent back into sequester for Big Brother: Over The Top, as he was a potential HouseGuest and was only released for the finale. The first was Jeff Weldon, while he was followed by Megan Lowder. *Jozea along with Cameron Heard are the only people to win one battle back competition and not come back into the house. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:African-American Contestants Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:15th Place Category:Over The Top Possible Contestants